nomniversefandomcom-20200214-history
The Crew (series)
The Crew was the original name for the comic created by Nomniverse in the summer of 2012. No issues have been released for the series, but there are ten scripts written in total. Its production and development was recently discontinued for a reboot under a new series name. There were a few mini-comics that were released, but that was the extent of its publication. Backstory In the near future, there is a restaurant called "Five Dudes", owned by Mr. Tran. Working at Five Dudes is his son Nam and his friends Taylor, Jason, Jon, and Nick. Secretly, the workers also are superheroes who save their city from any crimes. They are later joined by Laura and Katie. Characters Nam An average Asian-American tennager, there is nothing odd about Nam. He is the only one on the team without superpowers, and relies on high-tech weapons and gadgets to pull his weight on the team. His main weapons and costume are ninja-based. He is also extremely wealthy because of his father. His superhero name is Shadow. Nick Nick comes from a planet far away that he was forced to abandon. Because of his alien status he does not know much about human customs, much to the annoyance of Jason. He is a skilled marksman with a bow, and is able to manipulate ice. His costume is a hood, leather chest protection, and a quiver. His superhero name is Striker. Taylor Not much is known about Taylor. He has an obsession with his iPhone, often playing with it while working in the drive through. He is an alchemist from somewhere not of earth, (no one is sure if he teleported or traveled through parallel worlds) His alchemical abilities allow him to create weapons from raw materials, leading to interesting creations, one of his favorite weapons however is his wooden sword. After changing the carbon inside of it into a stronger form (similar to that found in diamond) it is an incredibly sturdy blunt weapon. Has no fixed mode of transport. His superhero name is The Alchemist. Jason Jason is able to control and create electricity. He uses this to fight and power his hoverboard. In the scripts that were written, he was not given emphasis yet. He wears a white collared jacket, blue spandex underneath, and has a utility belt. He also wears goggles and a domino mask that poorly hide his identity. His superhero name is Berzerker. Jon Jon is a fairy, or at least that is what he says. In the scripts, he is fleshed out as a character and given an origin. He is able to control and manipulate air. His superhero name is Fey. Laura Laura is added to the crew after they stop her from rampaging all over the city as a giant panda. She threatens to sue Mr. Tran if she isn't allowed to join the Crew because she is female. She has the ability to transform into animals. Her superhero name is Fuzzy Chick. Katie Katie had wanted to work at Five Dudes, but was not allowed to by Mr. Tran because of her gender. She later joins the team when Laura threatens to sue Mr. Tran for gender discrimination. She has super strength, but not much else is known about her. (one idea was a viking warrior) Mr. Tran Mr. Tran owns the restaurant Five Dudes. He is also a doctor, which has helped him accumulate a large amount of wealth. It is revealed that he was once a superhero and the hideout that the Crew used once belonged to him. He quit the superhero business because of lack of pay. He was formerly known as Tiger Man. Gallery Shadow Presents #2.jpg|Shadow and Berzerker mess with Striker. Good bye, Fey.jpg|Released the day the person Fey is based off of left for college. BerzerkerxFey.jpg|Part of a side-comic script focusing on Shadow writing fan fiction. Shadow Presents 1.jpg|Showing the relationship between the penciler and the inker for the series. fey.jpg|Original thought of Fey Berzerker.jpg Shadow.jpg striker.jpg|Striker fuzzy chick.jpg|original Fuzzy Chick Issue 1 back.jpg Five dudes.jpg Category:The Crew